Electronic smoke apparatus provide a useful alternative to conventional tobacco burning cigarettes or herb burning smoking devices. Electronic smoke apparatus typically comprise a smoke source for generating a smoke flavored aerosol mist or vapor that resembles cigarette smoke and an electric heater. When electric power is delivered to the heater, the heater will operate to heat up the smoke source and produce smoke flavored aerosol mist or vapor for inhaling by a user to simulate cigarette smoking. A smoke source typically comprises a propylene glycol- or glycerin- or polyethylene glycol-based liquid solution. The liquid solution is commonly known as e-juice or e-liquid. An electronic cigarette is a known example of electronic smoke apparatus and electronic cigarettes are also known as e-cigarette or e-cig. Electronic cigar and pipe is another example of electronic smoke apparatus.
While improvements in electronic smoke apparatus designs and construction have made the use of electronic smoke apparatus more closely resembles that of conventional smoking apparatus, it is noted that the responsiveness of smoke vapor generation to inhaling of a user is somewhat undesirable and requires improvements.